


Not So Sneaky

by Anastasia_Fry27



Series: Klance Shorts Because Voltron Screwed Up [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, This may be the shortest ass thing I have ever written sorry, Yeah idk if it hit the 100 word mark., sorry ya'll, super super short, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Fry27/pseuds/Anastasia_Fry27
Summary: Lance likes Keith's hair so much he wanted him to take proper care of it so he switches his shampoo. Keith notices the shampoo smells different but doesn't say anything cause it reminds him of Lance.





	Not So Sneaky

When Keith had finally arrive back in his room, he immediately heads for the showers. When he steps under the hot spray, he can almost feel his exhaustion melt off his bones. Letting out a sigh a relief, he leans against the wall, eyes closed. He reaches for his shampoo, picking up the bottle and squeezing some onto his hand. His eyebrows furrowed, this isn't the smell of his shampoo, that's... Lance's. But what is Lance's shampoo doing in Keith's shower? Keith opens his eyes to look at the bottle. It is the one he's been using since he entered the castleship... Keith thinks for a moment, then shrugs and lathers his hair. Lance smiles as he runs his fingers through Keith's hair. It's a little softer now, and way less frizzy. Keith's head is on Lance's chest, their legs tangled together as Keith naps. Lance continues playing with Keith's hair until his eyes close too, and their both drifting in a peaceful sleep.


End file.
